


through the night

by neverwantedtodance



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lil bit of praise kink bc who doesn't love that xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: “Gods don’t really have birthdays, do they?” Percy asks suddenly.





	through the night

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to one of my best best friends forever and ever ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ i love u so so much, now take this porn as a token of my affection ;)

“Gods don’t really have birthdays, do they?” Percy asks suddenly.

Apollo looks up. Percy’s lying on the couch opposite from him, on the other side of the mortal’s small apartment. The sunset shines in through the blinds and reflects on his skin. Apollo blinks.

“Well,” he says, “I have a day that I was born. But, you know, calendars change and all that. I don’t really remember it anyway. Why do you ask?”

Percy stretches further across the couch, long limbs askew. He was slightly taller than Apollo, but if the god always accentuated the height difference when choosing a human form, it was never said out loud by either of them.

Percy shrugs as he replies, “I don’t know. I was just thinking. Birthdays are fun – presents, life-threatening prophecies, awkward family times. It’s real fun.”

Apollo let out a small chuckle. “I’m a god; people can give me presents whenever they want. It doesn’t really make a difference. What’s the big deal?”

“But what if there was something you really wanted?”

Apollo looks. Percy’s smiling that godawful smirk at him, that smirk that makes him feel like the worshipper and not the all-powerful deity.

“If you’re trying to seduce me you’re doing a piss-poor job of it.”

Percy laughs. “I don’t have to try,” he says, all self-confidence and bravado.

“That’s true,” he admits freely. A pause. “Why don’t you come over here and prove that?”

Percy’s grin doesn’t falter. “I knew there was something you wanted.”

Apollo huffs out a small laugh. Percy’s sexy even when he tries to roll of the couch and ends up sprawled half on the floor, half still on it.

By the time he blinks, Percy’s already managed to untangle himself from his liaison with their sofa and before he knows it he’s being straddled.

“Consider today your new birthday,” Percy says.

“Happy birthday to me then,” Apollo murmurs as Percy grinds against his crotch. The god stifles a groan. “Can everyday be my birthday?”

 “Don’t be greedy.”

Percy smiles down at him before leaning in and brushing their lips together, a soft, tender kiss that soon turns into more as Apollo slides a hand under Percy’s t-shirt. Percy bites his bottom lip in response before breaking away.

“What do you want, babe?”

Apollo contemplates. Several ideas flash through his head, all of them pleasant, but the way Percy’s looking down at him so lovingly sparks something inside of him, something carnal and passionate.

He hums. “I kinda wanna suck you off, _babe_ ,” his words turn to almost a growl as Percy grinds down again.

“Are you sure? That doesn’t really sound like a present for you though.” Percy frowns.

Apollo smiles. “Trust me, it will be.”

He sits up, shifting their positions so Percy is kneeling up in front of him. The other man’s hand automatically goes to his hair, battle-worn hands carding through the golden locks.

“Do you want it rough or what?”

Apollo hums again, brushing a hand against Percy’s groin as he reaches for his zipper. “Haven’t decided yet,” he mutters, his attention focused on getting what he wants.

“Gods, I need you so bad,” Percy murmurs, and the mood goes from zero to one hundred.

“Who am I to stop you from getting what you need?” Apollo replies, and he licks a stripe along the length of Percy’s dick. Fingers twist in his hair as he repeats this action, drawing closer and closer to the head but never quite touching it, never quite allowing Percy the satisfaction of quickly gained pleasure.

“Tease,” Percy grunts, pulling slightly on the end of Apollo’s hair.

“You know it,” Apollo murmurs against the head, taking it in his mouth briefly before releasing it and continuing licking, Percy’s low moans echoing in his mind, encouraging him and making him hard in his own shorts.

He closes his mouth, hot and slick, over the head once more and hums, swirling his tongue once around it and then staying there, looking up at Percy. _Go ahead_ , the look says.

Percy grins. “I fucking love you so much,” he says, grabbing hold of Apollo’s hair and thrusting into his mouth in one quick move. Apollo moans as Percy takes control, thrusting in and out and slowly making Apollo take more of his cock. Percy’s movements are rough and he’s unapologetic about it, but his hands in Apollo’s hair feel so good it doesn’t really register. His constant moans and unintelligible noises escaping his mouth fuel Apollo, like the oxygen he’s lacking at the moment has been replaced with some sort of instinctive desire to please and to hear his praises being sung.

His hands grip Percy’s hips harder as he does his best to keep on pleasuring the length with his tongue.

Percy slides his head down lower and lower, more and more, until his mouth has reached the base. Apollo closes his eyes in bliss, one hand reaching down to palm himself through the material of his shorts.

“Fuck,” Percy groans, his head thrown back. “You feel so good around me, A.”

Apollo can only groan in response, moving back so only the head is in his mouth and then going down again, his hands gripping hard enough to leave bruises on Percy’s skin.

“I’m close,” Percy gasps out; his hands gripping Apollo’s hair harder than ever as his thrusts become erratic. “Shit, wanna come in your pretty fucking mouth …” His voice trailed off as another groan escaped him, long and drawn out and showing just how exactly Apollo was affecting Percy. Only he could make him feel this way, only he could make Percy this possessive, this controlling. The thought pushed Apollo almost to the edge and he groaned around Percy’s dick, feeling his come shoot down his throat. The fact that he caused this, that he affected Percy like this leaves him aching with want. He’s frustratingly close, his hand down his pants stroking fervently, so distracted that he doesn’t notice Percy sliding out of his mouth and leaning to whisper to him in that husky low voice he always got after he came, his breath hot against Apollo’s skin.

“You’ve been so good to me, you always make me feel so good,” Percy mutters, and that’s all it takes for ecstasy to take over and for Apollo to become a panting, spent mess.

When he recovers and reality comes back into focus, Percy is kissing slowly up and down his jaw.

“Mmm, I take it back. Birthdays are fucking great,” Apollo states, tilting Percy’s chin up with his fingers to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Who said I was done with you? The night’s only just begun.”

Apollo could only smile in response.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate writing endings (´･益･｀*)


End file.
